1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to energy harvesters using a mass, and mobile devices including the energy harvesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of smart phones has become widespread, and various attempts are being made to provide mutual control between a smart phone and a peripheral device. In particular, extensive research is being conducted into a smart watch that is a combination of a smart phone and a watch, and some prototypes thereof are being commercialized. Used as wristwatches, smart watches are being used to control or monitor functions, such as a call function, a message function, or an application of a smart phone. However, since such smart watches consume much more power than typical wristwatches, the smart watches need to be charged often or should be equipped with a high-capacity battery in order to be always supplied with power.